We're Not Nuns
by deadhemoglobin
Summary: The atmosphere was cold. Perhaps just a few degrees above freezing point but Luffy knew the place he was stuck in right now was nothing but hell in its soft form. [ZoLu. Prison AU. Hints of everyone/Luffy. Warnings: badfic, drugs, sex, language, OOC]
1. don't diss the poor

**A/N**:Happy Birthday, Luffy! Plot's flow is broken. Edit on 5.21.13. This is a badfic ZoLu with hints of everyone/Luffy because, dude, I've been daydreaming about it sometimes. Peace. Warnings for drugs, sex, offensive language, OOC and disappointment. So yeah, if you don't like those things, uhm, please don't read. Otherwise, thanks for reading. Special thanks to my girlfriend for the title and for cutting this to almost half. XD

\o/

Chapter 1

_don't diss the poor_

\o/

Luffy's idea of a prison was limited to watching movies: large rundown buildings with metal bars as doors and cheap cement as partition. They were usually damp, dark and dirty, full of bulky muscled tattooed men who only cared about butt fucking, dominance and food. Thinking about food, Luffy felt his stomach protesting against being deprived of food for two hours. He could practically hear his guts scream at him, "_Where's our meat you irresponsible little shit!_"

As soon as Luffy and his guard stepped inside the patio where all the prison cells were cramped up together in a tight lock, catcalls and lewd whistles and metal clangours reverberated against his eardrums, making him wince.

"Hey little chick! You want this don't ya?" The voice seemed to come from a terminally ill guy with sputum-plugged lungs but Luffy risked a sideway glance. Indeed, the fat man was talking about his rather bulging crotch, and Luffy couldn't help but shudder, like some shit-disturber showered him with ice out of nowhere. The man was shaking his hips at him, crotch-first, and Luffy barely thought if the man had at least taken his ablutions before doing that little twisted dance at him.

The catcalling never stopped there, and if Luffy wanted to be honest with himself, he felt weird. Men… were calling him dirty names. He didn't want some old sex offender telling him that he's got a _sexy tight ass_, or asking him retarded shit like "_Be my wife?_" Luffy was a man, there wasn't even a room for argument.

_Fucking stereotypes…_

Adjusting his aching wrists tied behind him, he skimmed the whole dark eerie place. The cells mostly consisted of 2-3 inmates, extending their grubby hands out of the space between bars in a desperate attempt to steal lecherous touches at him. Masculine tattoos painted their bodies, some sheathing an entire arm, some just a mark on the biceps. Most of the men were bulky or fat or muscled, and Luffy could only count in his fingers those inmates who were skinny or short or scrawny. The walls were high, Luffy felt like he was drowning at the dark expanse of the ceiling. It was almost like he was literally sinking in twenty feet deep sea water. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

Luffy loved the sea but the sea swallowed him, paralyzing him, not letting him to revel in the joys of swimming at liberty. Frowning at this, he fairly wondered if he was born with a devil's curse. That didn't stop him from admiring the beauty of the sea though.

A rough push against his back shook him out of his reverie and he realized he was face to face with his prison cell. "Dinner shouldn't be long, kid." The catcall-immune guard drawled out. "Roronoa, take care of your new cellmate."

Luffy's eyes rolled around the small cement room. A double bunk bed, a small sink, a toilet, a window. He was used to this little trickery. Getting thrown into a place where he knew no one but his sanity – although he half-doubted if his sanity was applicable inside the logic of a prison. The memories of his Gramps giving him relentless trainings never failed to make him shudder out of trepidation. All of it strengthened Luffy's force of will to _subsist_ in the plane of existence. This prison was not a shocker.

He barely felt the guard undo his shackles and leave him with his mysterious cellmate who was… unreasonably shirtless in this cold atmosphere. They were wearing the same blue crisp prison uniform, almost matching the aura oozing from the walls of the prison: blues, sadness, misery. The atmosphere was cold, perhaps just a few degrees above freezing point, but Luffy knew the place he was stuck in right now was nothing but _hell_ in its soft form.

There was a small grunt followed by an irritated shift from the darkness of the small room, if Luffy could even call it a room, and he saw half of the figure that lurked in the obscurity of the bottom bunk. Maybe Luffy's eyes were playing tricks with him if _what_ he actually saw was a shade of green hair and a sharp trace of gold earrings that reflected from the small light illuminating the prison's pathway. And… was that a vertical scar over his left eye?

"What?" Luffy was maybe staring a little too long because the mysterious man in the shadows turned in his direction and gruffly _hissed_ in a way that would make any person cower in fear. Thank God for being a monster.

"Nah," Luffy answered back casually, scratching the back of his neck. "Just trying to get used to this new environment." Luffy made two long strides to the bunk's side and detached his straw hat off his head, letting it hang through his neck. His straw hat, his most prized possession, the only thing that he chose to be with him inside this firestorm. And _oh_, he almost forgot: his sandals.

The mysterious man snorted. "Get used to this new environment, eh?" He laughed. "No one gets used to this fucking hellhole, sweetheart. What are you, twelve?" He scoffed, showing how bemusedly annoyed he was.

"Maybe. Sanji always tells me I'm an annoying little shit. Twelve year-olds are annoying little shits, right?"

The bell rang, a rigid female voice drawled out "Dinner Time" that made Luffy bounce on his feet. There was a soft grumble about unstable time and shitty food and Luffy's roommate was already out of the cell and talking to two other inmates before joining the sea of bodies going out of the wing.

\m/

Halfway to the main gate, something hugged Luffy's shoulder in a tight embrace, making his straw hat fall off his head. He adjusted it back to its place and looked at the arm that so shamelessly invaded his personal bubble. _Whoa, a tattooed arm…_

"Hey there, Mugiwara-ya." Someone whispered in his ear, so close Luffy got a whiff of cocaine breath. "Be up 'til eleven. I have a gift for you. See ya."

The man pulled away and waved at him without looking back as he loped off, followed by his two minions. What gift, Luffy didn't know. Maybe it was some nasty ass-fucking or food. Luffy desperately wished it was the latter. While he knew he could take whoever wanted to fuck with him quite literally, he still preferred his precious meat.

"That's Trafalgar Law." Luffy heard someone mutter beside him. "Head of the North wing." A slightly tanned man appeared and Luffy would be lying if he'd say the long nose looked normal. "I'm Usopp, popularly known as The Great Captain Usopp of East wing. If you don't wanna get beaten up, stick with me."

Luffy gave his best scrutinizing look at this Usopp guy. He was young. Maybe the same age as him, got long curly locks, got his own fair share of muscles but not as rippled and thick as his roommate's muscles. _Ugh._ Why in the hell Luffy compared the two, he had no fucking idea. The whole prison concept fucked with his mind and he was only confined for like less than an hour.

Although Luffy wanted to believe the guy, he could sense uncertainty and alarm in his voice. Of course, there were a lot of stronger-looking men in East wing, and this Usopp guy looked like he was gonna get crushed the second he tiptoed past the line of sight of some 40-year old fat dude. Luffy was not one to judge. He looked like a pipsqueak who pissed his own pants too… but for all the battles he won and scars he procured, he's got the skills of an underground boss. Sans strategic brain.

"What, you don't believe me?" Usopp made a fake hurt face and pounded his palms against his chest dramatically. Smiling to himself, Luffy decided he liked the character of Usopp. Cupping his hands behind his head, he looked straight onwards and didn't answer the question being addressed to him. He could feel several sneaky eyes doing onceovers at him. He caught several murmurs about 'the new pretty inmate with a straw hat'. Several men deliberately bumped into him, trying to feel him. Maybe assessing what he's got as a fighter… or what he's got as a bitch in bed. "Alright. Alright. Since I'm a benevolent guy, I'll let you in on a secret."

\m/

The food was not great. It could not even be considered as a worthy competitor to Sanji's exemplary cooking. Seriously, what did Luffy expect from the prison's kitchen? A fucking feast with roasted pigs and a river of booze? The government; they have low budget allocation when scums of the world and the worthless shantytowns were involved in the tête-à-tête. But _still_, Luffy could not help but stick a few skinny drumsticks inside his pockets.

Beggars couldn't be choosers. Although there wasn't a single time Luffy passed up a chance for food and he wasn't a chooser in terms of shoving things into his mouth as long as they were edible.

_Yeah right, like a dick._

What the… hell?

It was one of those things that just started popping into his mind out of nowhere. _Goddammit_. It would've been funny and harmless in another setting but _not right now_, _not in this place_. He, Ace and Sanji would often joke around about cocks and shit and then _nothing_.

Luffy expressed his mind's internal struggles by throwing dirty glances at the inmates who seemed to catch his little food-creeping stealth, or lack thereof. They were just envious because Luffy was sneaky like a ninja. No… scratch that, like a _pirate_. Pirates totally handed ninjas' asses back to them and to their clans.

The secret that The Great Captain Usopp shared with him was not a secret at all and Luffy didn't even so much as bat an eyelid when it was revealed. Instead, he kinda expected it and beamed like the fucking sun at the confirmation. His cellmate, Roronoa Zoro, was the head of East wing.

"So, what's it gonna be Luffy?" the person in question stared straight ahead at the corner part of the mess hall where Roronoa Zoro, the demon hunter as what Usopp informed him so carefully, poked his food like it was the enemy and half-listening to his two cronies, Johnny and Yosaku.

"What's what?" Luffy didn't avert his eyes from the demon hunter. If Zoro was the shutcall, it was already given that the green-haired man was strong and he owned the whole East wing. Luffy observed that Zoro carried his reputation quite well. Zoro was intimidating and reverend in a way that the first thing you'd want to do once he entered the room was to lick his shoes. Well, too bad, Luffy didn't care about the title nor did he want to lick any shoes; he just wanted to experience this whole new excitement that ran through his veins when he learned that _yeah_, his roommate, of all people, was the most powerful motherfucker in East wing. They might spar somewhere in the future, see who was stronger.

Usopp huffed beside him. "I mean," the long-nosed guy started, leaning closer to Luffy. His breath smelled like green peas. "Are you gonna be his little bitch? So ya know, no one touches you in here but him. I've had someone guide me too, few months ago. Hey, you ever heard this popular prison proverb…" Usopp paused and sat erect, hands clasping his sides like a proud man. "It's better to be one's little bitch than to be a constant open victim like a statue in the niche; ya know what I'm saying?"

That piece of information made Luffy pull his gaze away from the magnetic aura of the demon hunter. He threw Usopp a '_you have got to be kidding me_' look before shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Usopp ignored Luffy's face. "Knowing Zoro, I'm pretty sure, he owns you already. You have a pretty face, Luffy. A nice body as well." Usopp shook his head and frowned. "Not that I'm attracted to you or something. Haha. I just got eyes for beauty too." He quickly added.

Luffy clicked his tongue and said with more menace than necessary, "I'm no one's little bitch."

\m/

"So I've heard you did a good time with the town's most popular pimp house." Law told him. Of course he knew. He was one of the shutcalls.

"Way to be a good citizen of the country." Luffy breathed, eyeing the pack gripped by Law's tattooed hand while settling the straw hat behind his head.

The little things that happened inside the prison at the back of the dedicated police force were so dirty and dangerous and Luffy thought those things only happened in clichéd crime-action movies. There was a very distinct line between the inmates' cops and the government dogs.

"You're a bad boy huh?" Law smirked. "Ever done trainspotting before?"

They both sat cross-legged and side by side inside a storage room full of mops, dustpans and brooms; a long low-table in front of them seemed out of place.

"Yeah. Oh, we're doing it?" Sparkles practically appeared in Luffy's eyes. He was gravely disappointed the gift wasn't meat, but at least, it was something he kinda liked. A long time ago.

Trainspotting. He missed this activity. There was no drug route as satisfying as this systemic procedure. It had been a while since he felt the pleasure of the rubberband tighten around his biceps as the needle pricked his skin with heavenly pain. The drug – entering his veins, slipping into his bloodstream and dancing metalcore in the fissures of his delicate brain – it all made his whole being tremble with anticipation.

"Heroin?" Luffy panted as Law stabilized his arm on the table and knotted the black rubberband around his arm with one practiced move before tapping the area to fully define his vein.

Law nodded. "You have beautiful veins, Mugiwara-ya. I can't wait to see what your insides look like."

"You won't." Luffy replied, reducing the bite because Law was already wiping a swab over his inter-cubital area and preparing the syringe.

The older man laughed quietly. "So who was your channel swimmer?"

"My buddy Chopper. He speaks anatomy and physiology." Luffy moaned as the first tender kiss of the needle invaded his senses. The release of the rubberband followed by the slow push of the plunger guided Luffy into the brim of ecstasy as he groaned painfully in his throat.

Rolling his eyes back due to the stressful pleasure, Luffy felt Law withdraw the rig. The younger man supported his body with one hand behind him to prevent himself from collapsing. He writhed with floating desire while Law chuckled in front of his face; the older man's breath tickled his skin. "Feels good, huh?"

He risked a clumsy glance at Law and watched with eagerness as the tattooed guy snorted a white line on the table before closing his droopy eyes and tilting his head up to savor the delight.

It was almost beautiful; how Law's lips quirk up in an arrogant smile and the dark lines under his eyes seemed to serve as kohl. The view was seductive given that the place they were in gave their bodies several highlights and shadows in all the appropriate places.

The downsides of being high as fuck.

Luffy knew he was getting horny and he would be in deep shit if he let his body overcome his sanity. He was panting and he wished that the drug lasted 'til he went back to his cell when he felt an unfamiliar weight on top of him. Luffy was too fucking high to know or to care. The weight was warm and comforting and smelled like meaty cheese so Luffy wrapped his arms around it. Something wet and warm and sticky connected into his neck, the feeling was so foreign that Luffy shivered down his toes. He felt the wet thing sucked his neck like a vacuum, enough to leave lilac bruises. That was when realization dawned at him.

…_the mystery weight is Torao._

Most part of his brain told him to shove the man off and beat the shit out of him while the rest of his brain told him to lay still, maybe encourage the sleazy action because it was so damn good he could hear angels singing. Luffy was not one to think with the majority of his brain anyway, so he followed the inferior part and buried his hand into Law's messy hair, pulling the tattooed man into his neck.

Luffy ground his hips up into Law's, making the man on top of him moan his name so seductively, Luffy could not almost believe that even his epithet sounded so lewd coming from Law's mouth, uttered by Law's voice. Last time he checked, only female voices made his jimmy twitch. Was Zoro's voice gonna do the same effect to him? If Zoro talked to him more often, he would know.

Well, that was weird. He was technically making out with a fucking _guy_, like, right the fuck now, yet he was already thinking of _another _guy. Two timing, huh? That was new.

The abrupt detachment of Law's lips from his neck made him utter a disappointed whine. Law rubbed his nose and stared down at him with eyes so heavy and bloodshot and lustful and Luffy could not help but lock their lips together in one hard kiss. The problem with Luffy being stoned as shit was his inherent inability to shush down his raging testosterone and his tendencies to hump whatever thing that moved and reciprocated his touches, for example: Nami. _And Torao… right here_.

Their tongues intertwined and danced with each other, occasionally battling for dominance that Luffy won easily because he was oral and had already done several tongue-twisting stunts to pleasure Nami to the seventh heaven. Law made a pleased noise. The kid had experiences of his own.

"Wait, Mugiwara-ya." Law pulled his head back when Luffy attempted to catch his lips in a searing kiss again. "Let's finish the coke, shall we?"

Law sat up while Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's waist to watch what Law would do with the remaining grams, peering over the tattooed guy's shoulder. Law dragged the remains into a collected pile and snorted, like, half of it, before smashing their lips together.

The impact of the effect of the drug traveling from Law to Luffy was as fast as the impact of the connection of their lips that made Luffy see white spots on a black canvas. Air seemed to be too thin around them that he had to steal a lungful of oxygen from Law's mouth, their breaths combined in a haze of coke and lust.

They were lost in the frenzy of thirst and hunger. And Luffy felt like he was already losing himself, pieces of his sanity slowly slipping out of his grasps.

\m/

No one really cared if people lost themselves in prison. Prisoners were reckless fools better off left behind and abandoned by the slow progression of the country. They lived a life completely opposite of individuals with soaring dreams and positive boldness. In prison, there was no dream. There was no positivity. The routine cycle every day, from waking up to sleeping, was a mere reminder that their abandoned lives went on; that there was still an organized cycle in the indefiniteness of their world.

If there was one common thing that prisoners shared inside the prison, it was their goals. All of them have goals worth waking up to every morning. While dreams brought happiness and optimism, goals brought grit and selfishness. Goals didn't necessarily bring happiness; goals were dirty; goals were obligatory tasks that you'd be willing to stain your hands to achieve.

Simple. Idiot-friendly.

In prison, waiting was a second language. And prisoners sought ways to amuse themselves while waiting for an unknown future. When they finally found something they loved to do in the irrational confines of their cages, it was only human nature that they wanted to repeat it over and over again until they got sick of it. For survival.

Drugs, sex and brawls were among the few.

Luffy was learning, however slow.

The traitor sun wasn't even up and around yet when the equally traitor wake-up call disturbed his meat-chasing dream. As if his body had a plot-in device in it, Luffy automatically sat up from the bed, groggily rubbing his face for dried tears and drool and boogers. He yawned for oxygen to enter his brain and got up for real, dangerously tripping down from the top bunk. _Ugh_, his hangover was disturbing. A good hangover.

"Exercise inside the courtyard in ten minutes." A voice from the speaker phone informed them and repeated.

Shirtless and chin propped over his folded arms, Zoro was still lying prone on his bunk, lazily watching Luffy with a half-lidded eye. Like a boss that he was. Like he was too cool for this exercise bullshit.

"Hey, come on." Luffy drawled, his sleepy morning voice. His head was stingingly spinning that he wasn't even aware he offered his hand out for Zoro. Next thing he knew, he was forcefully pulled down into a tangle of limbs and blankets. Zoro pinned him down on the bed; the green-haired man's weight was all over his small frame; encaging him inside the strong barrier of his arms and legs and torso. "Huuuh? Wanna fuck this early?" Luffy's hangover was practically speaking in his behalf. It sounded more flirtatious than sarcastic.

Excellent drugs with good but lazy hangovers.

A rasp of bitter amusement left Zoro's lips, his breath caressing Luffy's face. Oddly enough and kind of sexy, the green-haired man's breath smelled like grog. The menace oozing out from his only eye with the purpose of intimidating Luffy didn't affect the younger man. "I wouldn't have minded although I knew you were with Trafalgar last night. What did you do?" There was no room for excuses and the question was delivered in a way that it would be answered presto.

Huh… Luffy liked those things. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Zoro gritted his teeth and got off him. Pulling on his prison top, Zoro joined the mass of loud inmates moving down the hallway. His two cronies automatically followed behind him. When the green-haired man was already out of the view, Luffy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when Zoro pinned him like a doll. Luffy was trembling with excitement; he could almost feel his adrenaline jump like crazy inside his body. He let loose on the bottom bunk, unaware that he only wanted to smell Zoro's lingering scent more than anything else. Usopp called out for him to get his damn ass off the fucking bunk if he didn't want to be punished for being late for this exercise whatsit. Which was a lie, of course, because who would give a damn and waste their precious time in punishing inmates for not having regular exercises? No one.

\m/

"Huh, where's Zoro?"

"Probably in the showers already." Usopp answered. "He was so pissed. What did you do? He punched guys for no reason. He was so grumpy."

When Luffy and Usopp stepped into the courtyard for the activity which Luffy baptized as 'exercise bullshit', they made their way on the sidelines and Luffy observed the inmates crumple into groups of similar distinction. Tattoos, haircuts and scars even. These trademarks separated one gang from another. Law gathered his own crew with his own design of tattoos; occasionally glancing up at Luffy with his smirking face. While others not worth mentioning – because Luffy didn't give a shit, he didn't know them and they weren't eye-catchy – were also doing their little conference. Usopp had no particular gang but belonged in a group which relatively considered as the harmless group.

So, there were these gangs, and there were these civilians. Luffy was learning.

"Is there a need for a reason to punch guys?" Luffy asked. Usopp gave him a ridiculous face. "Anyway, I don't think I'm concerned with that. Maybe it's his monthly period. S'why he's so grumpy."

Usopp almost laughed. No one approached Zoro like that before. "But…" Usopp hesitated. "That only happens when he's, you know, jealous? Kinda." Usopp added hastily. It should drill into Luffy's thick skull.

"Huh? So what? I don't think I get your drift."

"You're thick, man." Usopp huffed. "Well, you know, Zoro is always smitten by- uh guys like _you_. You know, dark-haired, young… kinda scrawny. Almost _feminine_. You know the works. Not that you actually look like a female or anything. No." Usopp searched him for a violent reaction but found none. Usopp sighed in relief. "I'll tell you later, after the shower. Go, go. It's your shift." Usopp sniffed him in reflex. "Man, you smell like shit."

\m/

Stripping all his clothes, Luffy mused about the sliver of cautious information provided by Usopp: Zoro… liked guys. Liked _him_. Dark-haired. Young. Thin. Almost feminine. He winced at the thought. He wasn't feminine, dammit. He still had to confirm if it was true, though, because Usopp was gifted in turning a math question into a roller-coaster adventure.

He looked at his blurry reflection on the remains of a misty old mirror inside a room that reminded him of his school's dressing room; only more cramped, more masculine in scent, more dangerous. The starburst scar that covered most of his chest had scabbed, forming an incrustation darker than his general skin. A tingling sensation enveloped his torso as he dared to touch the rough edges.

"Yo, Mugiwara!" One of the naked men finally noticed him. No. He wasn't liking it. Usopp told him to look at his own dick. "Nice goods you got there!"

It was a burly man with red hair that was swiped back and bad scars that covered most of his left face. If Luffy thought those descriptions were enough to fully define the man, no, he was sorely mistaken. What smitten him with awe was the pale man's entire left upper limb. Or rather, what _supposed_ to be a limb, because – if his imagination wasn't torturing him – those were metal junks wielded and annexed to form a lost appendage. So fucking badass.

Luffy didn't have the chance to say his thanks, and maybe ask for a little exhibition with the robotic hand, because the man and his odd companions had already stridden off to the steamy shower area for the south wing inmates. They were laughing and nudging each other, it was almost friendly.

Heaving a sigh, Luffy entered the shower mist of his own wing, expecting to be bombarded with a lot of competitive masculinity. Instead, he was welcomed by a _hard_ erection disappearing vigorously into a pair of abused lips. Luffy's eyes instantly rolled up, eager to know who owned the dick that made him a little envious because – fucking_ huge_.

_If cocks could kill_…

It was a bad move though because what he saw made his heart drop a bit. He was momentarily stunned but managed to make a noise that was somewhere between a yelp and a groan, when he saw green hair and three gold earrings.

Two very naked men-

It wasn't even considered a blowjob. It was a goddamn _mouthfuck_.

A brutal mouthfuck…

Bending his head and looking down his prey, Zoro was bracing himself with his forearm on the wall; his other hand gripping the long locks of a random dark-haired guy while he fucked the poor guy's mouth. Luffy watched with mild interest as the guy choked, scrunching his face up while tears rolled down his cheeks, his mouth welcoming Zoro's merciless thrusts. Luffy watched with extreme interest as Zoro's back muscles flexed and moved, pumping in their places while he humped faster every second.

It felt like ages until release came and Zoro hissed as he fully spilled everything he's got inside the hospitable mouth.

"Swallow it all, fucker." Zoro said between gritted teeth, panting as he milked his way into the bruised lips. The random guy's throat bobbed several times before he released Zoro's limp member with a pop, his hands curling around Zoro's muscled hips. Zoro smiled and caressed the guy's hair. "Good boy."

Luffy thought it was a mild form of rape, in an oral sort of way of course, but he was once again briefly stunned as the random guy smiled so sweetly up to Zoro. It was almost like he was pleased with himself, all covered in semen and tears and bruises. Like a pet. Like a submissive masochist.

"Zoro-sama…" the guy murmured against Zoro's leg.

Heat was seeping into Luffy's body, slowly, like the steam surrounding the shower area was possessing him. His blood that didn't accumulate to form blush on his cheeks rushed down south, contributing to the stiffening ache on his front. The scene he just witnessed was like that of porn he usually watched; just subtract the vagina and replace it with a fucking penis. It felt more real. More sensual. More exciting. Perhaps because it was right _there_ before his eyes. _Live porn_.

It was almost like it was Luffy who was giving _and_ receiving the mouthfuck. Because he could feel it all: the heat inside the mouth; the heat coming from the erection.

"What? Never seen someone fuck a mouth before?" Zoro said, turning to him and smirking. And Luffy saw it, the diagonal scar across his chest. The scar actually looked kind of… beautiful with Zoro, like it was meant to be _there_, like Zoro wasn't Zoro without the scar. For some reason, Luffy's mouth went dry and he deliriously mused how the scar would feel against his tongue.

The random guy stood up, wrapping his arms possessively around Zoro's neck.

Luffy _had_ to look away. "Yeah. No." He answered which may be translated as _Yeah I've seen someone fuck a mouth before, No I've never seen a dude do it with another dude_.

Post-high. Like he'd just babysat a bowl.

Casually ignoring the two men share a rough kiss, Luffy dived under the nearest showerhead and stared curiously at the cheap body soap hanging by a rope on the wall. He was looking very curiously at how the rope hugged the soap's body that he almost didn't overhear Zoro and the random guy's whispered conversation minutes later.

"Same time tomorrow?" the guy asked Zoro.

"Nah, business is bad. Gotta work tonight." Zoro replied.

"Oh. What a waste. You know where to find me."

"You slut." Zoro said, slapping something which Luffy quickly assumed as the guy's ass.

Luffy continued his staring match with the soap until the two men behind him exited the shower room. He decided he didn't like that random guy with a passion for some reason.

\m/

"What took you so long?"

Luffy stopped the urge to say that he jacked himself off for a good ten minutes after watching Zoro fucked a mouth. "Shower issues." He answered instead while brutally forking his food and brutally shoving it into his mouth. This way, the other man could not see he was lying. He was a terrible liar after all.

"Not one for hygiene, are ya?" Usopp eyed him warily. Luffy nodded.

"Wow, you're like Zoro." Usopp said, laughing through a mouthful of mystery brown sauce. Luffy's ears perked up at that as he choked with the same mystery brown sauce in his mouth.

Usopp chuckled. "You're weird. Anyway, here's the deal." The other man shifted to his side a little more, looking around as if to check if anyone was eavesdropping. "Zoro seems to have weird teenage crush issues with dark-haired _young_ men here. You heard the shit two years ago? You know, the gang wars at Sabaody Street? That was a bloody war."

"Yeah, the alleyway looked like a slaughterhouse afterwards, right? Dead bodies were still probably left unfound under all the trash bags in there." Luffy offered through a chipmunk face.

Usopp hummed in satisfaction. At least, Luffy had knowledge about things. "Popular rumors say that Zoro's got a girlfriend before… a dark-haired, skinny girl with boyish demeanours. Thing is, his chick was only innocently passing by this fucking alleyway on her way home. She had no idea of the war, of course she hadn't. She was caught in the crossfire and _poof!_Just like that, it was the end of her life."

Dumbfounded, Luffy almost kissed the table. "What? That's some badly-plotted death I've ever heard."

\m/

Roronoa Zoro. 21 years old. In for murder. Sentenced to life-time imprisonment. Surrendered himself in after his last road kill. Murder weapon: Wadou Ichimonji, turned over to Ohara National Museum.

These bits and pieces of information played inside Luffy's head like a pinwheel. Cycling with the wind, rewinding like there was no tomorrow. He was twitching, his hands vibrated. He was shuddering with excitement. He was restless; almost the same signs and symptoms he experienced during drug withdrawal.

Only that, there was no drug involved. There was no smoking or snorting or trainspotting or chasing the dragon. There was only a man; left and alone with justice in his hands. Luffy was starting to feel a tug in his gut whenever Zoro approached him, teasing him while he teased back almost flirtatiously. Not only because Zoro had green hair and three gold earrings, or the scars all over his body, or the black bandanna that was always tied around his left bicep. No, those were obvious fascinations.

There was more to Zoro than a stoic façade he always wore outside their prison cell. There was something soft, something cuddly within the man that Luffy couldn't quite point out yet.

The butt fucking that Luffy expected a little less than meat itself didn't actually happen. Of course there were still instances when he was ogled by lascivious eyes; and one time, a group of men cornered him – the group of the robot-hand redhead – but Luffy took no fear; he knocked down two of the weaker guys with ease while the boss watched with amusement. So when Zoro and his guys came in, the redhead retreated while muttering, "He's pretty good, Roronoa. Just like your type of muffin." And Luffy couldn't decipher what the fuck that meant but his blood boiled enough to melt an entire winter country.

Usopp's reasons were _quite_ believable for shits. He had stated that, perhaps, other inmates didn't touch Luffy because he was _rooming_ with a shutcall. No one wanted to mess with anything that belonged to the head boss of East wing. Luffy was annoyed that everyone assumed he was Zoro's _wife_.

"I'm no fucking _wife_, Usopp. Are we going to dip our toes in this bloody quagmire again?"

"Well, excuse my second thoughts. I always find you every morning on Zoro's bunk." Usopp voiced, frustrated. "Don't blame my objectively judgmental eyes."

"Nothing happened. The dude got a whirlpool in his head; he probably thinks I'm his childhood Teddy Roosevelt or something. You know, something to snuggle every morning. Like an obligatory ritual."

…which was quite the truth. Almost every morning, right after Luffy jumped out of his top bunk, Zoro had this weird compulsion of pulling him down into his bunk for an intimate bearhug. After a moment of snuggling and sniffing, the green-haired man was out of the cell and Luffy was left higgledy-piggledy.

"That's what she said."

Luffy snickered which he quickly disguised as a groan and Usopp laughed. "Chill out, man. Of course I believe you. Maybe Zoro's still trying to get a little taste on you, see how you roll his shit."

"_I'm_ going to see how _he_ rolls my shit."

Usopp looked at him like he spewed Greek language. After two forceful exhales, Usopp said more to himself, "Don't even do it. You're lucky he doesn't _rape_ you."

"Of course he doesn't. I'd beat him up first should he dare _force_ his dick up my ass." Luffy said matter-of-factly.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. Makes me wonder what star you're born with. You're too damn lucky for your own good. First Trafalgar. And now, Zoro."

"Devil's luck from a devil's curse, they say." Luffy mumbled. "Huh? Wait. What about Torao?"

Usopp sighed loudly and looked at Luffy from head to toe. "You do know he's from the north, right?" Luffy hummed in approval. "It's his first time going all the way over here to get to know you-"

"Gave me free stones." Luffy clarified.

"I _know_." Usopp rolled his eyes. For the past few days, Luffy and Usopp had been falling in BFF love faster than a teenager's orgasm and they had shared dorky shit like favorite music and manga and girlfriends. "That's the most bizarre thing in the world of Trafalgar Law, you know. He's a self-satisfied motherfucker and he won't do shit unless you do shit in return. And I don't see what shit you can do for him. I mean, you obviously have this weird charm that makes people fall head over heels for you but _you know_…" Usopp made a sound that showed he was frustrated with himself for not being able to express his internal crisis. "This is Trafalgar Law we're talking about. He must have some really batshit ulterior motive or something. I don't know." Usopp nibbled his lip. "This prison doesn't make sense anymore."

"Prison don't have no sense." Luffy snorted. "More often than not, innocent people were charged with crimes they didn't commit while the selfish money-smelling _fucks_ sat on their dirty lairs, fanning blood money all over their douchebag faces. I wouldn't even be surprised if robot-hand redhead was imprisoned for merely standing up for something he believed in."

"Robot-hand redhead?" Usopp asked. "You mean, Eustass Kid?"

"Beats me." Luffy answered, still heated up from his unexpected outburst. "He's that dude with all the metal stuff. He's cool."

Usopp nodded. Seeing Luffy's prison cell in view, the long-nosed guy tapped Luffy's back. "Your charm melts black diamonds, doesn't it Luffy? Well, see ya tomorrow. And good luck in wooing Zoro." Usopp winked at him.

Luffy grinned like a motherfucker.

\m/

As soon as the loving arms of the prison cell embraced him, Luffy took two strides to his bunk to put his straw hat over his sheets, then he proceeded to the small sink to splash water over his face. It was so scripted. He silently watched as the water collected and twirled at the bottom before fully running down the pipe. Zoro was standing and leaning against the metal bars, eyes nosily focused on the beauty of the dimly lit pathway outside their cell.

Luffy was hopeful to find some kind of assurance that what he was about to do was no-nonsense for all the shit he knew. He found none, of course, and seriously, after five nights of constant shit flipping and brainstorming and frustrated groans, Luffy basically just said, "Fuck it all. I beat people straight up. I take battles head on. I don't need a systematic plan." Because he still could not differentiate step 1 from step 2.

An angry sigh left his lips, a little too loud for his liking, making Zoro lazily turn his head to him and, as though similar to an autopilot response, Luffy did the same.

Their gazes met. Neither withdrew. Neither faltered. It was a battle of sheer will and pride. It wasn't a new happenstance, for everyday of Luffy's inside life, Zoro always gave him those intense stares that were obviously along the lines of "I'm going to eat you alive."

Luffy was confused as shit. He didn't know if Zoro's I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive stares were good shit or bad shit. Words were futile. Zoro was not much of a talker so Luffy had to resort to another tactic.

_To get it physical with Zoro…_

Still in eye-contact with the green-haired man, Luffy reached down, touching the hem of his prison shirt and slowly taking it off. As soon as his eyes peered out from the shirt hole, Luffy saw his cellmate fully turning in his direction. Swallowing dry, he tossed his shirt somewhere and fingered the waistband of his prison pants, his eyes never leaving Zoro's. For a moment, Luffy thought he saw Zoro's lips quirk up into a sinister smirk.

Mentally shrugging, Luffy ran his free hand over his torso, hovering longer when he touched his nipples. He caught Zoro's gaze shift downwards. It was a small reaction but Luffy prided himself for causing it. He was getting there, slowly.

Luffy could feel himself tighten under his pants. He didn't know stripteasing in front of a dude was so thrilling and his face heated up when he realized it was turning him on. Zoro's stare was blank, like he was bored and waiting for something climactic, although Luffy could see the beads of sweat leeching on Zoro's forehead and how the green-haired man's hand tighten around a rusty metal bar.

"Come here." Luffy surprised himself at how vulnerable his tone sounded. He almost didn't recognize it if not for his lips moving to form those words.

Zoro jerked, this time his eye revealed something more than a blank paper. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shocked, Luffy felt slight embarrassment. A foreign feeling. The last time he felt embarrassed was in second grade and he couldn't even remember what he did. He felt lost, mental blocked; like he suddenly forgot what he was about to say next in the middle of his class report.

"I'm stupid…" Luffy mumbled to himself. He would've started laughing if not for the weird movements occurring in his stomach. He was so uncool that he wanted to hide under a rock for even daring to perform this little show of skin. He wasn't a seducer. He wasn't like Nami. He wasn't a pretty boy. He wasn't like Sanji. Berating himself, he bent his body to pick up his discarded prison shirt but was interrupted by a sharp inhale.

"Hey. Stop." Zoro said suddenly. "I mean, go on with your thing. You're doing good."

Luffy just had to snort. What the hell was up with this guy? "Shut up. You broke the mood." The younger man said but the fingers on his pants' waistband told otherwise.

Luffy was surprised when Zoro took off his own prison shirt and crossed the distance between them. It was like a trigger was released because Zoro was back in his usual badass grouchy mode.

"I was caught off-guard. Come on now." Zoro placed both his hands against Luffy's bare sides, running along the sweaty skin so carefully. Maybe Luffy didn't just forget his report in the middle of the class because he instantly wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

The green-haired man moved first, attacking Luffy's lips as he shoved the younger man against the rutted wall, making Luffy gasp for air at the contact of their clothed erections. It was sort of unnecessary to think, but Luffy was pleased he made such difference. The miscellanies of their dinner mingled as their tongues met, brutally sliding against one another while Luffy tightly grasped Zoro's green locks to hold the older man's head in place, their moans lost in each other's mouth.

Zoro ran his hands all over Luffy's torso before stopping on the younger man's ass. Squeezing and without warning, he hoisted Luffy up the wall and off the floor. As their lips separated in the process, Zoro brought his attention to Luffy's neck, nipping and sucking as crazy as wildfire.

Instinctively, Luffy wrapped his strong legs around Zoro's waist tightly, digging his heels against the older man's lower back to support his weight. Zoro's grinding became frantic and hard, the friction against their erections sent Luffy into an abyss of burning desire.

Luffy let out a moan loud enough to be heard by the neighbouring inmates but _fuck it_. Lust scorched his skin in a feisty celebration. He pushed the older man's chest with a hand, making Zoro's movements stop for a while. Their eyes exposed something as the intensity of their stares coasted into another level of consciousness. Confusion drift asunder and an understanding too complicated to express with words fused into a tight weaving.

Face buried against the younger man's shoulder, Zoro tugged Luffy's pants and boxers down, just enough to expose the younger man's bare ass and erection before discarding the remaining of his own clothing to slide down his legs and form a tangled heap on the prison floor.

Luffy shivered. _Zoro's going to fuck me through the wall…_

Putting Luffy's thoughts into action, Zoro spread Luffy's ass cheeks as he positioned his sweat-and-precome-slicked dick in line with the sweat-slicked hole. Luffy bit Zoro's shoulder hard enough to draw blood to muffle his cries of protests as Zoro inched closer, cautiously but not comfortingly burying his large fucking dick into Luffy's tight fucking ass.

It stung like a motherfucker that Luffy didn't stop the waterfall of tears curtaining his face. He didn't give a shit if Zoro would think he was a wimp. Anal sex _fucking_ sucked, he wondered how guys could even suggest such excruciatingly horrible sex method and would proclaim they fucking enjoyed it.

_Maybe this is a bad idea… well, deal with it, idiot, you're a 20-inch dick late…_

When he released his teeth from Zoro's shoulder, he tasted blood in his mouth. Which was good, Zoro should not get away with this without experiencing some batshit pain. But…

Unnerved by Luffy's uncomfortable turmoil, Zoro licked the younger man's tear-streaked face. "I'm gonna move."

The fucker didn't even ask if Luffy was okay… or at least ask if Luffy was fucking ready. Zoro just told him he was going to fucking move like the fucking boss that he was. Not really trusting himself to say any coherent words other than _fuck you_ and a bitchcry, Luffy chose to bite the older man's other shoulder. Luffy felt so tight, so full and so embarrassingly slutty when Zoro began his repeated yank and shove movements.

It felt like hours when he felt himself stretch and gradually adjust to Zoro's monster of a cock. The burning pain dulled enough for his throat to swallow some spit, but the pain was still there, clinging like a fetus.

"Jeez, you're so fucking tight. Haven't done this before, have you?" Zoro panted against his shoulder and for a moment Luffy wanted to squeeze his orifice with a mission to cut Zoro's dick just to see some horror on Zoro's smug face.

"Nope." Luffy answered properly, barely breathing. "Not into- _oh f-fuck_. Not into g-guys, you know." Luffy struggled, his voice hitching everytime Zoro pushed in.

Zoro's movements seemed to get faster each time a painful moan escaped Luffy's confining mouth. "So much for a guy seducing another guy." Zoro rasped, the smug tone irritatingly existent.

Luffy noticed that Zoro had found a rhythm once his asshole _finally_ got used to the size. "It worked didn't it? I'm q-quite skilled for a neoph- _J-Jesus Christ_, slow the fuck-!"

"Where does it feel good?" Zoro cut in, looking up at him, none too caring.

Averting his eyes, Luffy snapped. "It doesn't feel good anywhere, assho- oh. _Oh_. Shit, what was that…? Oh _fuck_." Luffy felt like he was going to die from the newborn sensation everytime Zoro's cock brushed that… that weird spot inside his… his…

"Fucking _finally_…" Zoro just about fist-pumped in the air. "Found you, you sneaky motherfucker." He laughed with mirth as he thrusted almost respectfully. "So… where does it feel good _now_?"

Luffy couldn't help but groan, chest heaving, nails digging and leaving red scratches on Zoro's back, thighs wrapping tight around Zoro's waist as he involuntarily bucked. _IT FEELS GOOD EVERYWHERE_… he wanted to tell Zoro but his mouth was busy biting and moaning and practically just sounding like a cat in heat, it was insane. Eventually, he groaned. "_Oh shit_… Zoro."

"Yeah?" Zoro's movements became erratic and unsteady as his body rocks with unimaginable pleasure of Luffy's soft heated insides rubbing around his cock.

Luffy's head tilted upwards, his back arching as Zoro continuously brushed that pleasure place inside him. Slightly curious, he bent his head down to risk a glance at Zoro and his stomach sank down with the weight of his lust. The green-haired man was still looking up at him with his eye covered in thick blankets of desire. A desire directly cupid-shot to Luffy. The younger man could taste it in his tongue, the aristocratic flavor of Zoro's unbridled lust.

Luffy brushed his hand against Zoro's hair before shoving it down between their sweat-slicked bodies to wrap around his trapped erection, rubbing up and down to match Zoro's thrusts.

"_Faster_…" Luffy whispered against Zoro's lips, barely parted, before showering the green-haired man with sloppy mouth-to-mouth kisses.

"You're the captain of your own game, aren't you?" Zoro breathed between kisses as he complied with Luffy's command, slapping Luffy's hand away from his erection to take over the pumping.

The feeling of another calloused hand rubbing around his dick harmonized with another dick up his ass was enough to set Luffy adrift to an orgasmic feat. His muscles uncontrollably clenched around Zoro's cock as the younger man released what felt like the most colossal jizz he bottled up in his 19 years of life.

Zoro milked him up to his last semen drop as the older man continued to impale his most _ultrasensitive_ insides. Luffy could feel his anal sphincter and the surrounding muscles quiver and Zoro could probably feel it too, but the green-haired man didn't stop.

"T-Too _much_…" Luffy could barely breathe but he had to say it.

With a grunt – and much to Luffy's relief, Zoro heard the hidden plea. The older man released his – Jesus Christ, how could he _still_ be hard after all those crazy sensations – rampaging erection from Luffy. It was ridiculous to admit but Luffy's ass felt a little lonely after the detachment… and much to Luffy's pride, Zoro carried him like a child to the bottom bunk, carefully placing Luffy stomach down on the bunk sheets.

Zoro kneeled beside the younger man. "I'll map your back, isn't it sweet?"

Luffy couldn't come up with a suave comeback, and he was dead tired to think anyway, so he didn't do anything besides earnestly listening to Zoro's hand and mouth produce some delicious sounds. That… until he felt warm thick fluid falling on his back.

_Fuck this guy… he's a sex god…_

Luffy snorted. What the hell was he thinking?

He was about to be pulled into the abyss of cold darkness when a comforting warmth embraced his body. Zoro lied down beside him, the older man's arms undoubtedly wrapping him in an intimate encirclement.

_Oh yeah…_ Luffy mentally kicked himself for forgetting what he was supposed to do after such sexual act. He was listening to Zoro's unsteady breathing so he was aware the older man wasn't asleep yet. Few moments of listening to each other's respirations, and then Zoro started his lazy aftercare of Luffy's semen-mapped posterior torso with – what Luffy assumed as – his own prison top.

Luffy waited and gathered a lever for the question overwhelming his curiosity for the past days, and he didn't notice Zoro's uncomfortable aura when he finally asked the question…

"Will you tell me about Kuina?"


	2. cry me a river

**A/N**: I'm really sorry… *sniffs* Thank you very much for the favs, alerts and reviews! Same warnings and shit apply. XD

\o/

Chapter 2

_cry me a river_

\o/

For once, Luffy was sure that his 'Get Zoro to Start Opening Up to Me' strategy died down before reaching sunlight. What kind of person would even think that a way to a man's heart was through his dick? He was still hardly clothed and his ass was laid bare in the dim light but Zoro's arms hugging him like a goddamn pretzel made it hard for him to twist and wiggle and bend and curl and everything that resembled movement. Zoro was sniffing his five-day worth of unwashed hair in a loud and stifling manner like his hair contained the premium oxygen. Then Zoro tensed and loosened up, and Luffy waited for a punch in the gut.

It didn't come.

The next thing Zoro did was the last thing Luffy expected. Actually, he didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't _this_.

There was a scoff before Zoro said, "Kuina is my girlfriend." The resilient certainty in that voice made Luffy's hackles rise in sheer astonishment and he didn't understand the sudden clenching in his chest when he realized that Zoro was _not over everything_. Then Zoro smiled, Luffy could tell because he could feel Zoro's lips twisting against his forehead. "Anyway, she's dead." It was kind of ironic that when Zoro started talking, Luffy wanted him to stop. It felt like those words were some kind of insect in his ears, buzzing nonstop and irritating the shit out of his peaceful air. Zoro pulled him closer and continued sighing in his hair. Then he whispered, "You smell nice, you know that, Luffy?"

The traitorous blush, Luffy knew, covered his face and probably the entire room with its splendid suddenness. He was grateful they were pressed up with each other because his stupid blush must be glowing red.

"Thanks." Luffy replied lamely. It wasn't true after all. Zoro's voice didn't have the same effect to him as compared to Law's. The difference, as all other things about Zoro, was still under the 'Yet to Find Out' pile under Luffy's mental desk. When he calmed down and his stupid blush finally capitulated under his skin, he pulled up his prison pants' garter, which was a serious task when Zoro was crushing air molecules between their bodies like that, but he triumphed and breathed in victory.

"Ahh… this sucks." Zoro uttered with an odd twang, gritting his teeth. "I want to kiss you right now."

Luffy's heart was restlessly pounding in his chest that he was somewhat worried it would suddenly burst out from his ribcage.

"You can." Luffy answered before he could stop himself, and he gasped into Zoro's tongue when the older man clearly hadn't had to wait for his confirmation. Luffy had to wrap his arms around Zoro's neck to hold on to the kiss when the older man turned them over and pinned him on the bed. His fingers climbed up to rest on Zoro's head and when the older man hadn't protested, he threaded his fingers through green hair. That earned him a feral groan from Zoro and the older man started to kiss him _gently_ – which was weird on so many levels – on the lips, cheeks, the scar beneath his eye, the forehead, the junction between his ear and jaw. It was actually kind of romantic and Luffy concluded guiltily that Zoro was a better kisser than Nami. He made a conscious effort to shove those thoughts aside and focused on the body above him.

Zoro kissed his way down Luffy's body and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking that Luffy couldn't take his eyes off the way how Zoro's lips closed around the nub and how Zoro's tongue darted out to lick it slowly. Luffy had to bite his lower lip from groaning so loud as Zoro turned his attention to the other nipple all the while staring at him through a half-lidded eye. Luffy's control finally slipped when Zoro licked the edges of his starburst scar. His breathing became visibly laboured that Zoro had to hold him down because it was almost like he would thrash around.

"Shit." Luffy moaned. Keeping his eyes open was getting really painful but Luffy wanted to watch. Zoro was smirking – of course, he would find such enjoyment in this where he knew that the younger man was losing control under his carnal expertise. They were both stripped naked before Luffy could even blink and he crazily theorized that Zoro was a master in sex improvisation and occurrence.

Grumbling, Zoro fished something from under his bunk sheets then kneeled back to watch how Luffy was coming undone before him. "I have a confession." Zoro suddenly confided, sounding kind of dazed. "You sorta remind me of her." He added, twisting something with his hands.

"I get that." Luffy answered back, his voice uneven but his tone firm. "S'why you choose guys with dark hair, right? Those young effeminate guys… they all remind you of her."

Zoro chuckled. He didn't sound offended at all. The 'something' in his hand turned out to be a bottle and he lazily poured some of its contents over his fingers. He threw the bottle somewhere and splayed his clean hand on Luffy's inner thigh, pushing the younger man's leg to the side. Without so much restrain, Luffy spread his legs open for Zoro.

"_I_ get that. And you know what, I don't give a shit." Zoro said, bending over slightly then stroking Luffy with a slick finger, gently teasing. "Holy shit, you bled." He sounded kind of awed. What the hell.

"Well, I get _that_." Luffy shifted slightly. He was getting uncomfortable, naked like the oblation _in front _of Zoro, vulnerable and opened, like his soul was publicized for sacrifice. "In case you forget, it _was_ my first time and my ass _was_ still a virgin."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Zoro hissed, the finger teasing Luffy's entrance tensed and stopped altogether. Breathing deeply and almost wheezing, he leaned forward and nuzzled his forehead on Luffy's scarred chest. His breath tickled Luffy's skin that the younger man had to stifle a giggle.

Luffy's hands caressed Zoro's head. "What's wrong? I can handle it, you know."

"Shut up." Zoro growled, his moving lips tickled Luffy for real this time that Zoro's head bobbed along with the physical giggle. "Don't say things like that, I might come without going in."

Luffy's giggle couldn't stop. "I believe that's for my best interests."

Cursing, Zoro lifted his head hastily. It seemed like he was back. Like if he wouldn't, Luffy would suddenly disappear. He ignored Luffy's giggle. "I should've probably used this earlier." He pushed one finger in, making Luffy moan like he was hurt but Zoro _knew better_ from so many experiences. He sighed. "You didn't bleed that worse after all."

Luffy pulled Zoro's head up so their gazes met. "You really think it's necessary to insert your fingers in me now? It's-"

"_Fuck._" Zoro suddenly pulled his finger out. "Shit, I said stop that." Zoro was fumbling with his dick to get _lubed up_, frowning down as he worked his hand and just careful enough to prevent himself from ejaculating prematurely.

Luffy groaned playfully and lifted his leg that Zoro wasn't holding, hooking his hand under his knee. "C'mon, c'mon Zoro." Luffy laughed teasingly.

Irritated, Zoro shuffled with almost everything and he finally managed to line his dick to Luffy's entrance. He pushed slowly, which was kind of stupid because Luffy had been opened up like _brutally_ just several minutes earlier. But then Luffy remembered he bled. The burn was just overly present but the younger man knew it would get better. Maybe it was a perk to have constant deadly brawls outside just as his pain threshold got disturbingly increased.

Luffy brought his legs up and around Zoro's hips, hooking his feet at Zoro's back and yanking him forward that Zoro had to brace himself with both hands on either side of Luffy so he wouldn't crash face-first over the younger man. It wasn't long before Luffy was pulling him down for a kiss. Zoro's mouth opened up for him and he slid his tongue in, licking every corner that his tongue could reach. He pushed Zoro's tongue with his own, and the older man pushed back and seconds later they were feeling up each other's taste buds. Zoro's thrusts were short and uneven and kind of fast, just what he could make out of the space between their bodies.

When Luffy's legs tightened around Zoro's hips, the older man's movements stopped for a moment, gazing down at the place where their bodies were joined. Luffy could feel the familiar fluttering invasion occurring in his guts, and he ran his hands all over Zoro's back, his nails leaving trails, as if coaxing the older man to _go on_ with it. As if reading Luffy's mind, Zoro started rolling his hips against Luffy's ass, slow and steady, while his mouth was also busy offering hungry kisses to Luffy. It was really getting hard to ignore the hot erection between their sweaty bodies, so Luffy had to use some kind of improvised move to get the friction he needed.

"Wow, you're flexible." Zoro admired, his mouth temporarily leaving Luffy's lips to look down at Luffy's hand slipping stubbornly between their pressed up bodies. "You learn fast."

'Rolling His Eyes to Zoro for Stating the Obvious' turned into 'Rolling His Eyes because Zoro Hit that Fucking Spot Inside Him Again.' Jeez, he couldn't get used to that newly-discovered feeling. Well, for now, he guessed. Not that he was looking forward to this whole 'getting Zoro's dick up his ass' in the future or anything.

"I'm gonna come." Luffy stated and Zoro replied something which Luffy couldn't tell what because he was busy feeling up his own orgasm. It turned out that Zoro was coming too because he shoved Luffy into the non-existent headboard and closed his eye and slammed into him and came, both of them shaking and wheezing violently. It was actually kind of awesome for both persons involved in the fucking to come simultaneously, Luffy realized. And he'd bet Ace's ass he'd work it out for future endeavours.

He was tired, pleasantly tired to put it more specifically, and he had to ease out sooner. His oversensitive skin was protesting against the pressure but he was too lazy to move. Zoro was breathing hard above him, and Luffy didn't know he was physically smiling until Zoro's next words hit the air and entered his hearing system.

"I fucking like you." The older man slurred against his shoulder. He sounded drunk and offbeat and just all the more mysterious that Luffy's eyebrows were practically knitted together.

Luffy glared at the patch of green hair visible within his eyesight just for a moment and then cocked his head to glare at the top bunk's underside. He huffed after an extended pause. "I'm not your little bitch."

Zoro laughed immediately. "I'm not saying you are."

"Good to know." Luffy grumbled then shifted slightly. "Get off, you're heavy."

\m/

To say that Luffy was _guilty_ after momentarily forgetting that he had an outside life before prison _and_ that he was supposed to be visited by his brother and friends _was_ a grave understatement. He was incredibly puzzled when the guard on duty rudely informed him that he had visitors. It took him several seconds to process the data before everything clicked, then he whisked himself away from Zoro's hug and scrambled to get up.

"Ya got visitors?" Zoro propped himself with an elbow and rubbed his face with the other hand. It was probably more like Zoro just asking himself but Luffy answered all the same with a hurried, "Yeah, my brother and friends, most likely."

The understated guilt just increased exponentially when Luffy saw the misty eyes of Nami, the smile on Sanji's cigarette-clad mouth, and his brother's amazing freckles. Ace was wearing a _buttoned_ polo, it was an unusual sight worth to behold.

"Luffy! We missed you!" the said man could taste the salty tears behind Nami's static voice all over the receiver. She was sitting right in front of Luffy behind the timeworn glass barrier, Ace and Sanji standing on either side of her. Luffy didn't know where to start but apparently, he didn't need to know because Nami was excitedly and tearfully speaking words of concern over the phone connecting them. He smiled sadly. He really worried Nami more than he thought. Sanji then took over the phone and raised a mealbox by the hand not holding the cigarette. As per usual, Luffy's salivary glands activated and he had to zip his lips so as not to drool all over the prison floor.

"Bastard cop wouldn't let us in the next day you got yourself in this shithole, said something about a week of contrition before proper visits. I kicked his face in, I thought that'd earn himself a lesson." Sanji's visible eye closed as if reminiscing the memory, then he let out a chuckle before handing Ace the phone.

"Yo Luffy." Ace greeted him with that odd smile that his brother only used during their law-breaking rackets in the past to confuse their victims and pursuers. The smile he couldn't understand but it all made him uneasy if his brother were to direct it right at him. "I'm glad the cops could tolerate you in here. I thought you'd be transferred to the Holy Land in two days."

Thankful enough that he shifted comfortably in his seat because his brother seemed to pipe down the oddity in his face, Luffy grinned. "I'm good, Ace." Then his brother shot him a look that clearly screamed '_Did something happen?_' and he answered the question being asked by those eyes. "No, no… C'mon Ace. I'm fine."

Ace kind of hummed then said, "I went to Gramps-" _What?_ Luffy made big eyes at his brother. "I know, let me finish. I can't just sit there and do nothing Luffy, but even Gramps couldn't shake off that pink bastard. Turns out the bastard is one of the Shichibukai, you know, those who have tight connections with the bigwigs." Sighing heavily, Ace placed his free hand on the counter and looked at him intently. "I'd kick his ass-"

"Tell me you didn't." Luffy interrupted. He knew Ace had a 'family' outside of East Blue and the big jobs he got out of there had them living and surviving in the poor and dirty part of the town.

"I didn't, asshole." Ace groaned and it made Luffy heave a relieved sigh. "All I'm trying to say is that, I'd kick his ass when you finally get out of here, then I'll let you handle the rest." Ace gave him a meaningful smirk.

Luffy returned _that_ smirk. "Count on it."

\m/

For the remainder of the visiting hours, the three visitors updated Luffy with what he's been missing in the outside world but Luffy was only half-listening, which was quite a surprise to both parties. Normally, or as normal as it could get, Luffy would be the one eager for more stories and prison itself seemed dull enough to satisfy Luffy's endless onslaught for adventures. He did catch some of the nineteen-to-the-dozen talk though, like Chopper was finally enrolled for his pre-med course in a state university, thanks to the cheap scholarship that have given Nami a hard time doctoring because the council "don't accept delinquents". Whatever the fuck that meant. Franky and Robin had been planning on a wedding, and Nami made the couple promise to set the date after Luffy's prison release. Etcetera.

What truly held Luffy's short attention span was Nami's unexpected confession... He was completely caught off-guard when she finally told him something that he craved to hear when they both started their no-strings-attached sort of relationship. Nami's words of "Yes, I'm ready for a commitment". It seemed that he wasn't the only one having a brain breakdown because Ace and Sanji kind of jumped in their places too.

"I know this isn't the right time for this… but I guess, you could really know what a person means to your life when they're gone, or at least, taken away from you." It was almost like Nami was shy, and then Luffy's eyes widened.

Damn right, this wasn't the right time to be confessing serious matters like going for a stable relationship. Because then, Luffy couldn't be with Nami to pepper her with kisses and hold her hand while he screamed to the world that he's got the most amazing girlfriend ever or some really cliché shit like that. He wanted to reach over the glass and hug the shit out of Nami and kiss the shit out of her lips and do lovable dirty things to her on the bed or the floor or the kitchen counter but what the hell, he was fucking caged. There were so many thoughts flashing in his head that he kind of blacked out for a second. He wanted _out_.

Luffy couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment of revelation. He was bubbling with immeasurable joy, that was obvious. But at the deepest and darkest tavern of his subconscious, a voice was screaming at him with painful anxiety. Something was pulling him back from the dull-blown bliss of his life. His brain cells were starting to wither and dry from the unforeseen heavy functioning. Thankfully, Sanji was there to disrupt the momentum.

"You better take care of Nami-san, asshole. Or I'll kick your teeth in if you so much as hurt her precious hair."

Instantly, Luffy mused that he didn't care if Sanji would dismember his legs and feed 'em to the dogs so long as Sanji would still continue to cook meat for him. But then, imagining himself with no limbs would result to difficult access for food and it made him wince so he neglected the whole concept and just nodded in response.

"Hey, Luffy." Ace was grinning at him, that grin that mostly consisted of 'lucky' thoughts. Ace was a total bastard sometimes. "You better get out of here soon and we'll get back to fucking up rich jerks, just like old times." He was undoubtedly thinking of other things. Luffy cocked one eyebrow at him.

Maybe, this whole 'Nami Finally Said Yes to Me!' thing would inspire him to work out his parole. Then he'd be able to get out of this shithole earlier than his 90-day sentence.

He snorted. _Yeah right._

\m/

Luffy's jaw dropped and closed then dropped again as the dutiful police officer inspected the contents of _his_ fucking mealbox. _Don't abuse my food!_ Luffy was screaming in his head as he witnessed the horror that was the police officer harassing his delicate _beef steak with mystery ingredients_, as he liked to put it. Dammit. What were they thinking? That he was hiding some kind of key in there? Cheap stunt, creativity level zero. What simple thinking they've got going on around this fucking prison. But then again, everyone assumed Luffy was a simple thinker. And the thing was, they weren't straying far from the truth. After an eternity of sloshing the contents of his precious mealbox, the dutiful police officer handed it to him but not without a final threatening glare. Like that would shake Luffy. Stupid cop.

"That from your girlfriend?" Lying on his back with his arms tucked under his head, Zoro cocked his chin in the direction of the mealbox gripped by Luffy's hand.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied absent-mindedly. "I mean, no, Sanji made this but Nami and Ace were there as well."

Then Zoro got up, crossed his legs and settled his forearms on his thighs. "Who's that Sanji bastard? You always babble about him."

"Oh, do I?" Luffy settled himself beside Zoro and started undoing the locks of his mealbox. "Well, he's my roommate and he's a great cook! He's got these weird eyebrows that curl on the same side so he had to hide one eye under a blond fringe." Luffy babbled on, finally succeeding in releasing the food for his delight. "He's pretty funny. You'll like hi-"

"Blond you say? I hate blonds." Zoro said with finality.

"What? Why?"

Zoro clicked his tongue. "You're nosy."

"I'm not." Luffy took the disposable chopsticks plastered to the side and after a deep breath, he wolfed down the food like it was air, occasionally floating from it to exclaim how 'deliciously tastefully heavenly' great the meat was. "C'mon, tell me. I'll give you some of the food." Luffy, without the decency to at least swallow before speaking, said through his chipmunk face. Bits and pieces of Luffy's mouth contents _projectiling_ everywhere.

Scowling, Zoro looked at him like he was crazy. Then the older man sighed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "There's this asshole wannabe cop that just pissed me off in my first month here. His hair's fucking weird. I think his name's Helm… Helmet… or something."

Luffy hummed through his meal and said without looking up, "Helmet? That asshole wannabe cop is blond too? Yosaku is blond too, right?"

"That's another story, I met Yosaku before that asshole decided he didn't want to live his life by coming onto me." Probably feeling Luffy's intense stare at him, Zoro jerked his eye open. "What? No, I don't want that."

"I promised you I'll give you some if you talk, it's yours now." Luffy more or less shoved the mealbox into Zoro's nose and the older man decided he didn't want insects and rodents to be crawling up at him while he slept so he grabbed it harshly and inhaled the food without tasting. Or so he liked to think.

"Great, right?" Luffy smiled at him, that wide smile that made Luffy's eyes seem to disappear under his eyelids.

In a split-second, Zoro fisted Luffy's prison shirt, pulled the younger man towards him and brought their lips together. Making sure that the mealbox was carefully closed, Zoro tossed it somewhere and dragged Luffy down on top of him. They were struggling and wrestling with each other to get settled properly that they were practically having threesome with the bunk sheets. Finally, Zoro placed a lingering kiss on Luffy's scar.

"You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah." It wasn't a question but Luffy deemed the need to answer.

"How's she?" Zoro asked and Luffy looked at him like he was searching food stains on the older man's face. "What man, you're the only one allowed to ask?"

Luffy turned back to burying his face against Zoro's bare chest. The diagonal stitched scar… he could feel the roughness of it on his cheeks. He gave a long experimental lick and confirmed that he liked the feel of the protruding skin against his tongue. He continued, until Zoro sighed in his hair for the hundredth time. "You didn't answer the question."

"That's 'cause you're not specific." Luffy pouted, starting to suck and lick on a portion of skin, then stopped to add, "You have to be more specific. Tell me what you wanna know about her. Like, what's the color of-"

"Did you have sex?"

"What? Of course, motherfucker. Don't underestimate me." He didn't want to sound like he was bragging but the words escaped his lips before he could think. He lightly kicked the older man in the nuts with his knee. Zoro was taunting him.

"Is she good?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Are you trying to hit on her?" Luffy couldn't believe this. He was supposed to be the one _questioning_, not taking questions.

"I'm not. Who's better?" Zoro hugged him closer and slipped one knee between his thighs, the older man's kneecap was pressing on his half-hard member. Wow, he got hard fast.

"What do you-" His breath hitched as Zoro's hand squeezed his ass and pulled his hips closer so that they were rubbing their erections against each other's thighs. His hand went to Zoro's back and climbed up to grab the older man's shoulder. "What do you mean who's better?"

"Me or her." Zoro was moving and rolling his hips and getting the friction that they both needed at that moment of heat. He was seriously skilled.

"Wait." Luffy chose to be smart in an _un-fun_ way and hauled himself away from Zoro, making the older man grunt in displeasure. He pushed Zoro's shoulders with both hands and scrambled to get up, dragging the blanket up with him. Deliberately looking at Zoro's crotch, he smiled to himself when he saw that there was a definite wetness on the tip of the tent made by Zoro's erection. He looked away and tried really fucking hard to suppress his giggle. He did it. "Just what the hell are you on now, Zoro?" His voice was surprisingly stern so he congratulated himself mentally. _Good job, voice._

"Just answer the question." Luffy could practically hear the frustration in Zoro's voice. Apparently, the older man had given up on his own orgasm as well and just settled to lie down with his arms under his head.

"I can't tell." Luffy leaned on the wall, his erection was starting to become limp. "It's different. I can't compare it."

"What's so different with that? It's all just the same. It's all just fucking."

"Fucking is too varied, asshole." Cringing at the non-intended bad pun, Luffy shook his head. "I can't just compare a penis and a vagina."

Zoro groaned and flung one arm over his face. "Don't call my _dick_ a fucking penis."

"Your dick _is_ a fucking penis." Luffy punched him in the knee, looking very pleased.

Lifting his arm from his head, Zoro narrowed one eye at him. "It's not. Penis is too technical. Like it's just for science shit or something. It's usually uncircumcised and averaged-sized. My dick's a hell of a lot better." Zoro added, lifting his hips for emphasis.

Amused, Luffy punched him in the knee again. "You're funny."

"Shut up. It's true."

Luffy snorted. "_Ohhh Zoro_~" Luffy contorted his voice into what he thought as the most awful high-pitched porn voice he could muster, with the worst facial expression and all. "_Oh Zoro, stick your penis in me! C'mon give it to me! Puh-lease! Oh your penis_-" Then he continued in his normal voice and face, "Is what I call it."

The younger man found so much humour at the expected reaction on Zoro's face. The bastard was actually blushing, all red in the fucking face. Oh, what a sight.

"Y-you! You fucking bas-" Zoro stuttered, rubbing his face as if that'd make his blush go away.

"Relax dude." Luffy smiled at him and patted his knee as if to console Zoro's embarrassed feelings. After several twists and turns, Zoro finally emerged from his recently near-death gloom of self-consciousness. And Luffy stopped caressing his knee. "I can't compare you and Nami. It's like asking me to compare a living and a non-living thing." The analogy is off, seriously, Luffy couldn't care less.

"That's comparable." Zoro grunted and pulled the younger man to lie down beside him again.

Luffy complied and returned to their previous position: hugging. "No! I mean, yes, I can compare them. But I can't tell which is better. Between living and non-living things, there's no sturdy applicable ground for comparison. Same with penis and vagina, they're opposites yet they're equal." Luffy paused and huffed, waiting for Zoro to say something but the older man just stared back at him with an unreadable gaze. Then after a serious moment of thinking, Luffy blurted out, "If you asked me to compare you and Torao, then _maybe_ I can give you an answer."

"Don't."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I know. I just gave you something to think about." Zoro said grumpily.

Luffy laughed, clearly amused. "Now, it's my turn to ask questions!"

"What? I didn't agree to that." Zoro protested.

"Too bad, I've decided."


End file.
